07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
Eve is the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, and one of the few prominent female characters in the series. She was deeply loved by Verloren, the God of Death, but was murdered and her soul sent back down to earth to be reincarnated in different bodies. According to legend, Verloren murdered her, but it is unknown if this is true or if he was framed, as Verloren genuinely wants her back. Her death is what eventually drove Verloren insane and lead to his downfall and execution at the hands of the Seven Ghosts. History Eve was the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, but she was murdered, allegedly by Verloren, and she was reincarnated in the human world. It is unknown why she did not reincarnate in Heaven. Appearance Eve appears to be a rather young girl, and looks like she is in her late teens or early twenties. She has a similar height and build to Teito, making her height around 5 foot 2 inches and her weight around 43kg, also resembling Teito in facial features. Eve has a slender build with a rather large bust, and skinny arms and legs. She has a round face with large, light-coloured eyes with thick eye-lashes, a small, slightly up-turned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hair is a dark colour, quite wavy and very long, going down to her hips. Eve wears a sleevless, dark dress with a high neck-guard, over a white, frilly, under-skirt. She wears boots that go up to her thighs and elbow-length gloves of the same colour; both the boots and gloves are lined with gold. Eve wears a white half-mantle over her left shoulder and it appears to be held in place by an elaborately decorated brooch. Her hair is clipped back with a hairclip that slightly resembles a flower. Personality Eve was only shown briefly but her personality seems to be very dramatic, using dramatic arm movements and announcing things very loudly. She is shown to have a rebellious streak and openly disagrees and disobeys her father (manga chapter 70). Relationships [[Verloren|'Verloren:']] Verloren's relationship with Eve is still unclear but many fans deduced Verloren had special feeling towards her; love (which is interesting because so far Verloren was described unable to comprehend any feelings but he was learning as he carried out his duty in the human world). This is shown as Verloren told Eve about human's ugly feelings which could be formed into a glint, radiance black germ; on the contrary pure feelings such as love do not have any form as the light scatters and it is infinite. "It is not breaking any rule it's just that I experienced many of human's feelings when I'm at the human world" ''as Eve disapproved Verloren's method forming feelings into an object. Thus, it is complex to understand why Verloren would murder Eve. There is an assumption that Verloren killed her unintentionally since Verloren mere touch could kill anyone or anything. Back in Heaven, Verloren was often shown wanting to reach and touch her, but he's unable to because of his power. This is probably the reason Ayanami mentioned in the manga as he watch snow falls in the land of Antwort, ''"Oh snow.. you are not to be in this world.. your existence has reminded me of my birth home... where there is nothing but sadness." ''Snow reminded Ayanami of Eve's smiles towards him and how many times he tried to touch her. Or perhaps due to Eve's most beautiful soul, Verloren was attracted towards her just as Zehel towards Teito. Frau described Teito's existence as ''"You are light for me who continue to surround in darkness, a light to show me a way home." ''This may holds true for Verloren too, Eve's existence was a life for him in his duty towards death. Ayanami was shown he tried so hard to regain Verloren's body just for a reason; to find Eve's soul ''"After I regain my body, I will definitely find you back.." ''His first attempt to find Eve - how Verloren lost her soul is still unknown - after his escape to human world was a failure, Verloren screamed in madness while searching for her, killed a lot of human with his scythe ''"Where is it? Where? It definitely fell to this world.. where? That Chief of Heaven, he set me up!" ''until 7 Ghost appeared to seal Verloren's body and soul. In the manga, Eve was shown she unable to leave Verloren despite Chief of Heaven's warning not to visit or befriended with Verloren; resulted Eve and her father not talking for a few days. (Funny enough, she told Verloren how much she regretted her decision for coming to see Verloren yet, she still visited him day after day. ''"I told you not to come here, day after day too! Are you that stupid?" ''Verloren expressed his annoyance while Eve muttered to herself. ''"Father, I'm sorry. I just can't leave this loner." ''Manga has shown bits of Verloren's past relationship with Eve which gives a strong impression; Verloren developed personal feelings towards Eve as she was described cares and taught Verloren many things especially about feelings, the desire to protect something and befriended him; despite Verloren's power to snatch life at the touch of his hands. This is shown in a scene; Eve tried to sneak behind Verloren playing "Guess who" but Verloren warned her ''"Don't touch me or you'll die." In those flashbacks there is no hostility present from Verloren indicating he has no reason to murder Eve out of revenge which leads to the question of why Verloren hated Chief of Heaven too much. After all, if Verloren done the murder out of revenge or only desire to consume her soul, Verloren would not wait until his escape to human world. In the chapter where Ayanami visited District 7 while encountered Labrador, Ayanami told Labrador "Zehel will killed that boy and I will present this useless world to Chief of Heaven." In one of Ayanami/Verloren's flashback, Eve's corpse was found (skeleton as if she died several years before or may be heavenly beings vessel would be in that state after they died) while the Chief of Heaven pointed at Verloren accused he had killed her. Whether he was her murderer or not, Verloren was shown distraught and nearly at the point of insanity in order to search her soul, while his evil feelings resonated with Kor (his familiars) from purgatory.[[|15]]. Kor is still free to roam on earth but Verloren was punished - from then on his immortal body was sealed, and his soul was to reincarnate in mortal bodies. Even after thousand years have passed, Ayanami, the current reincarnation of Verloren, still wants to find Eve after he regain his memories as Verloren. It may be due to Raphael's seal has weakened over time. (Raphael sealed Verloren's soul and memories while Michael sealed Verloren's body.) There are several debates among fans saying Teito Klein/Warheit Tiashe Raggs IS the reincarnation of Eve's soul because of several reasons: 1) Teito possess a rare kind of beautiful soul despite his sins during his duty as a battle slave; killed a lot of people on the Empire's behalf. Teito asked Frau after Frau's attempt to consume Teito's soul during their Hawkzile race "How could I have an untainted soul as I killed a lot of people before" ''Frau surveyed at Teito (in every possible imagination of a person, who looked at a tasty meal kind of expression) replied ''"I don't really get it but it look SUUUPPPEEERR delicious." ''resulted Teito winced at Frau. Even the eye of Michael claimed ''"My master is the most beautiful soul than any of my previous bearers; maybe first or second rank vessel." 2) Eve's physical feature was shown similar to Teito's despite different gender. Not just her physical appearance but her persona too. Frau mentioned, Teito look much more like a girl and often suggests him to wear a sister clothing during their trip to God houses. In a scene where Frau, Teito and Capella stopped at a bar and working temporarily as bar's attendent: girls at the bar tried to force Teito wearing some cute women clothing saying “You look much better in this.” and “Its promising future!” causing Teito making some funny faces "I don't understand what do you mean!". ''Eve was described often lost her direction too – in the forest where she met Verloren, just as Teito too often lost his way – in the Barsburg church. This show Teito possess a clumsy trait like Eve. Notice Eve too often disappear, running away from home (to meet Verloren and take a walk around Heaven despite her father's warning). Teito too - loves pulling an act of disappearance on Frau (looking for Capella's mother, went to buy a muffler for Frau though at the end Teito gave it to a homeless person on the street) despite of Frau's warning not to wander around, causing the latter screaming (''ano kuso gaki!! - that damn brat!!!). Another of Eve's persona is shown during Teito's childhood with Vetrag (Frea Kruez), Teito described fallen flower petals like snow falls just as Eve described to Verloren's flowers which Verloren created to relieve dead sufferings at Purgatory. (Verloren made a lot of flowers bloom for Eve and laid it down on Eve's remains as she once said his creation indeed beautiful like snow.) 3) Back in Heaven, Eve told Verloren that everyone has something they want to protect despite Verloren insisted that he does not have such desire for that and asked Eve whether she have something to protect. Eve smiled and reached her hands towards Verloren "I do. Everything in this world is precious to me and you will definitely see it I protect them with these hands of mine." This leads to Teito's role to protect the world from Verloren's revival, functioning as Pandora Box. 4) Mangaka Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara leave clues via shot in manga hinting the owner of Eve's soul. See the attached shot taken from manga. See the similarities? 5) There is an opinion among fans that Teito is indeed Eve's reincarnation as Eve originally from heaven just as Verloren, and her soul could only reborn to those blood tied by heaven, to those 7 god houses the families of God. Teito's father tied to Raggs god house and his mother tied to Barsburg god house. Afterall Verloren's reincarnation; Ayanami too belongs to Barsburg royal family despite his family has fallen to lower status for some unknown reason. - Notice that 7 Ghost could only borrow or possess bodies belongs to each of their own bloodline once their vessel died? This proves they could only borrow bodies which tied by their own blood - Illyusha Krat (Profe), Xinglu Hausen (Fest), Frea Kruez (Vetrag). 6) If the Chief of Heaven is cunning as Verloren said, Teito may be a trap laid by the Chief of Heaven to show Eve what Verloren really is and Verloren may kill Eve again (IF he really was Eve's murderer either intentionally or not). In a scene after Ayanami manipulated Mikage's soul and caused his death while awaited for Teito's revenge towards him in chapter 7, Ayanami has fleeting feeling of "I...have not overlook something important.. have I?" ''If the Chief of Heaven wants Eve (If Teito is her reincarnation) to despise Verloren, then it is succeeded. After all, Ayanami took his family, country and even killed his best friend - Mikage Celestine. Even if this theory proven right, judging by Teito's persona...he would probably pray and wish for everyone's happiness despite whatever fault they done to him. 7) A Kor from the first episode mentioned Teito is much more worth than Castor, Frau and Labrador thought. Kor may indicate Teito's soul than his being the Pandora box. After all, Kor could only sense a person's soul as the 7 Ghost could at the first look. So far, Ayanami still unable to see people's soul nucleus; despite so far he has absorb Vetrag, Rilect and half of Fest's core because he is still in human vessel (which is why he tried so hard to look for his original body in order to search Eve's soul). Then this clearly reveals only two beings left that could recognize Eve's soul as they had seen and met her when she was alive back in the heaven; the Kor and Verloren's Death Scythe. When Zehel tried to absorb Teito's soul as Frau lost his consciousness, Teito fell on Frau's road with the death scythe violently chased Teito saying ''"There you are... Let me eat you.. It wasn't easy finding you..." 8) Somehow Teito involvement in Verloren's matter as Pandora Box and the possesor the Eye of Michael as if he is chosen for it. Why? After all, the plot so far revealed that none in Teito life is a coincidence; When Teito fell on the top of Frau at their first encounter, being led to god houses by accident - Profe's home and even his meeting with the possessor the eye of Raphael. Not to mention, Teito (the Pandora Box – guardian of Verloren’s body) have much closer friendship and always with Zehel, (current master of Verloren’s Death Scythe) than any other ghosts. As Labrador said “The only one who could save Frau is that child.” If the idea of Teito is indeed Eve’s reincarnation is true, then their relationship is not a coincidence but has been planned from the beginning. If this theory is correct, it is indeed interesting to discover the outcome of future events in the manga once it is known to all of them. [[Chief of Heaven|'Chief of Heaven:']] Eve and her father disagreed with each other on some matters to the extent that Eve ran away from home for a while, and she also disobeyed her father repeatedly when he told her not to go to Verloren and even if she knew her father would be angry (e.g. they hadn't talkd for some time after she had gone to Verloren). It appears they were not very close, as Eve said that her father did not understand her. Arcady Eve seemed to treat her horse well. Mikhail 'and 'Raphael Eve has not been shown interacting with Mikhail and Raphael so far, but it is likely that she knew them, being the daughter of the Chief of Heaven and a goddess. Abilities and Attributes Eve has not been shown fighting but there is evidence to show she was an able swordsman, drawing her sword confidently when startled by Verloren. It is also shown that she had some degree of control over the Kor, as when Verloren commanded some Kor to take her home, she commanded them to bring her back to him, and the Kor listened to her instead of Verloren. Manga synopsis Eve was first introduced in a flashback of Ayanami's memories as Verloren. Eve was shown wandering in the forest in Heaven but got lost. Attempting to find her way back, she followed one of the paths but before she could go any further she saw a shadow behind her. Startled, Eve drew her sword and turned, but found it was Verloren who informed her that she was about to enter a restricted area. Eve recognised Verloren as her father's 'greatest creation', but was surprised at the sight of him, as he was in his cloaked skeletal form at the time. She requested that he show a face that had more expression, in response Verloren showed her his original, human face (one that looked identical to the one Ayanami has now). Eve was surprised by the beauty of his face and blushed, and demanded to know why Verloren whould choose 'such a beautiful form'. Verloren explained that he only turned to the form his creator gave him and Eve sighed upon hearing that this was her father's design. Verloren told Eve that if she wanted, he would guide her back out of the forest, and she thanked him. As they walked, Eve noticed the flower petals falling and rushed to have a better look at them. Verloren explained that they relieved the dead of suffering and lured them to purgatory where they would meet the Chief of Heaven. Eve told Verloren that she thought him kind, despite his job destroying bad souls, because he made them; but Verloren denied this being an act of kindness, and explained to Eve that if he took away the pain of death- then more people would want to give up their lives. Eve turned to Verloren and told him that she thought the petals pretty, 'just like snow'. When Verloren and Eve gotto the edge of the forest, Eve began to walk on, and Verloren was shown reaching for her, but as she walked on, he dropped his hand and let her walk away. Trivia *Some fans speculate that Teito is Eve's reinarnation, as their appearances are very similar and Verloren's scythe has said to Teito, "I have been looking for you for a long time". *Many fans believe Verloren is innocent, and that either the scythe lost control and devoured her, or the strange Shadow Man was her true killer. *Although her hair colour is unknown, both blue and brown appear to be popular colours with fans. *She may be based on the first human woman in the Christian bible, who has the same name. Quotes '''But strangely, I like him.' ''(to herself about Verloren) '''I feel like I've just seen something really special! Thank you!' ''(to Verloren) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Neutral